Głupota matką szczęścia
by StarAgs
Summary: Dawno temu był czas, gdy Feliks Łukasiewicz wierzył w szczęście.


Dawno temu był czas, gdy Feliks Łukasiewicz wierzył w szczęście.

Ale wiele rzeczy ulega zmianie, kiedy umrzesz. A on umierał stanowczo zbyt często, by wierzyć w obłudę jaką daje chwilowe szczęście. Jakże wiele razy stawał w obliczu śmierci, sam, bezbronny, bez wsparcia, zmuszony polegać jedynie na sobie i tylko sobie. Jak wiele razy przegrał walkę i musiał zamknąć oczy, a gdy to robił przed oczami stawały mu mogiły poległych ludzi, wycieńczone walką twarze, kończyny bez ciał, złamane umysły. Za każdą śmiercią stawał przed ciężarem własnej porażki. To działo się tak szybko i zawsze bolało. Bolało tak jak dusza wyrywana z poćwiartowanego ciała.

Dawno temu wierzył w szczęście.

Dawno zakończyło się roku 1795. Wcześniej wierzył w miłość, przyjaźń, poczucie obowiązku, honor, współczucie. Wierzył i kochał tę głupią wiarę. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach, po tym jak bardzo znienawidził siebie sprzed wieków, wciąż kochał tamtego optymistę, głupiutkiego, po części słabego, ale szczęśliwego. Wrzesień przyniósł mu objawienie. Gdy jego ciało samoistnie dzieliło się na fragmenty, myślał że to koniec, prawdziwy, okrutny koniec, że potem odejdzie z tego świata. Pragnął tego co każdy w godzinę śmierci. Pragnął, by to nie był koniec, by ocknąć się w świecie bez cierpienia, gdzie wszystko jest proste, gdzie nienawiść to zaledwie wspomnienie. Dostał i to, i o wiele więcej. A później się obudził i nie było już nic.

Przeżył wiele śmierci, nieważne jak nonsensownie to brzmi. Ale już nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na pragnienie końca. Już nigdy nie poddał się tak łatwo. Już nigdy nie uwierzył w inne kraje. Tamtej wrześniowej nocy, roku pańskiego 1795 Rzeczpospolita Polska umarła. Nie tylko cieleśnie, ale i psychicznie. Rodzina, która tak długo mieszkała z nim pod jednym dachem, rodzeństwo słowiańskie zostawiło go bez słów pożegnania, a przecież robił wszystko co mógł, by było im dobrze w JEGO domu. Sojusznicy, którym niejednokrotnie udzielał pomocy, odsunęli się w cień. Mąż, którego niegdyś był gotów pokochać, krzyczał na pomoc, nie zważając na plamy czerwieni na śniegu; ślepy, nie zauważył, że nie on jeden cierpi, egoista, uważał, że nikt nie cierpiał gorszego od niego losu. O tak. Personifikacja Polski tam tego dnia zamknęła oczy licząc na sen wieczny, a otworzyła je jako człowiek rozumny, po raz pierwszy czuł się prawdziwie żywy. Umarł samotnie i tak miało odtąd wyglądać jego życie po śmierci.

Dawno temu wierzył w szczęście.

Dziś wie, że nie ma szczęścia. Jest ułuda, chwila pomiędzy bólem, mająca powstrzymać ludzi od chęci wbicia sobie sztyletu w gardło. Dla kraju nie ma szczęścia. Nigdy nikt go nie pokocha, jak on śmiał pokochać. Nigdy nikt nie odda mu części siebie, jak on komuś oddał. Nigdy nikt nie otrze jego łez. Nikt nigdy nie był przy nim w godzinie śmierci. Nikogo nie interesował los dawnego imperium, a w szczególności tego jak wiele wysiłku włożył by móc to usłyszeć na własne uszy.

Dziś Feliks nie wierzy w szczęście. Wierzy w swoich ludzi, swoich jednych sprzymierzeńców, w sztukę, bo tylko ona go wysłucha bez słowa skargi, w los, który kiedyś przechyli szale. Wierzy w nadzieję.

Sztuczny, szeroki uśmiech służący jedynie ukryciu prawdziwych emocji. Kolorowy strój przykrywający blizny. Plecak z naszywkami skrywający pistolet o kalibrze 22 i tabletki uspokajające. To pierwsze na potencjalnych wrogów, a drugie na zespół stresu pourazowego. Rozluźniona postawa, ale ciało gotowe do odparcia ataku. Szaleńczy błysk w oczach zakrywający pogardę, strach i ból.

To była rutyna. Coś co robił począwszy od 1918 roku, coś czego nie zawahał się przerwać, w zbytnim strachu przed prawdą. Coś co robił przed każdym światowym spotkaniem. Gdyby ten dzień miał spędzić w swoim kraju, zapewne nie musiałby udawać. Jego ludzie wiedzieli, oni znali jego ból, sami go odczuwali patrząc na historię. Przed nimi nie musiał udawać, że jest w porządku, że nic się nie zmieniło i, że wciąż jest tym samym krajem sprzed trzystu laty. Tutaj na skrawku ziemi, małym wycinku Ziemi nie musiał przed nikim grać. Ale nie dziś.

Tamten dzień od samego początku zapowiadał się katastrofą. Zaczęło się od koszmaru, prostego wspomnienia. Poniekąd mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale to co go spotkało w nocy nie było rozbiorami, wojną, obozem śmierci, czy powstaniem. Porównując go mógłby być uznany za dość przyjemny, lekki sen. Ale nie dla Feliksa Łukasiewicza, nie dziś, nie tutaj. Bowiem koszmar dotyczył czasów nim wszystko stanęło w ogniu. Śnił mu się dom.

Wielki zamek z licznymi komnatami, elegancki, pełen przepychu, sług i... rodziny. Wszystko było dokładnie takie samo, jak zapamiętał, realistyczne jak czerwona plama na stole po ostatniej wizycie Gilberta. Siedział obok Litwy na skórze obok kominka. Jego przyjaciel trzymał na kolanach niemowlę, zza jego ramienia wychylała się postać ośmioletniego dziecka - Łotwa i Estonia. W rogu siedział pochylony Słowacja sprawiający wrażenia pochłoniętego lekturą, w rzeczywistości zajęty podsłuchiwaniem rozmowy Węgier, Białorusi, Czech i Ukrainy pochłoniętymi tym czymś co robią kobiety, gdy myślą, że nikt ich nie słucha. Polska uśmiechał się szeroko, szczerze, tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądając na akapity książki na kolanach.

W następnej chwili gwałtownie zwrócił zawartość swojego żołądka do sedesu. Kwasy żołądkowe paliły my gardło, gdy gwałtowny szloch wstrząsnął jego chudą ramką. Wykończony oparł głowę o sedes, mimowolnie wspominając delikatne palce Węgier trące kręgi po plecach, gdy to Feliks przesadził z ilością alkoholu. Mimowolnie więcej łez zsunęło się po policzkach.

Gdy pół godziny później patrzył w lustro widział ducha, stworzenie wyrwane z ramion śmierci, czym zresztą był. Obraz, który malowało przed nim lustro pokazywał człowieka złamanego, skończonego, obraz upadłej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej. Przyglądał się temu kontrolując każdą zmarszczkę, zaczerwienie, wgłębienie, bliznę. Cicho westchnął sięgając po zestaw do makijażu. Minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz go potrzebował. Zwykle wystarczał sam uśmiech by zetrzeć niedoskonałości, jego naturalne ciepło tłumiło wszelki cień spuszczany na twarz. Ale nie tamtego dnia.

Nakładając pokład zastanawiał się co wzbudziło w nim równie odległe wspomnienie. Komuś mogłoby się wydawać, że jest to nic w porównaniu z jego zwykłym sennym repertuarem, ale nie dla niego. Widok tamtej osoby wzbudzało ból. Pamiętał szczęście jakie wówczas odczuwał, pamiętał radość na swojej twarzy. Pamiętał każdy cholerny szczegół. Pamiętał swój utracony raj, dokładniej niż jakąkolwiek torturę II wojny światowej, dokładniej niż wczorajszy dzień, niż cokolwiek innego. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że dopiero po stracie czegoś zaczynamy rozumieć, jak wiele to dla ciebie znaczyło, ale Feliks nie należał do tego grona. Cieszył się każdą sekundą tamtego życia, mimo to je stracił.

Nim wyszedł z łazienki napił się tak wiele wody, ile jego żołądek mógł pomieścić. Prawdopodobnie nie należało to do zdrowych rzeczy, ale dokładnie tego potrzebował. Z powrotem w pokoju przerzucał swoje wyciągnięte z walizki ubrania segregując je na dwie kupki. Pierwszą z wyjściowymi rzeczami i drugą z normalnymi dla niego ubraniami. Przez pierwsze minuty spoglądał z tęsknotą na glany, czarne sprane dżinsy i czerwoną koszulę, nim z całej swojej siły sięgnął po różowy sweter, jasnobłękitne dżinsy i białe trampki. W swojej rutynie nie zawahałby się, na pewno nie tak długo, nad wyborem stroju. Zwykle odrzucenie siebie na rzecz swojej gry przychodziło mu dużo łatwiej, wręcz odruchowo. Tak, ten dzień zapowiadał się katastrofą.

Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego myślach sięgnął po plecak pełen naszywek z motywacyjnymi tekstami. Szybko wygrzebał rewolwer i wyćwiczonymi ruchami sprawdził magazynek, po czym pozostawiając go odbezpieczonym wrzucił na jego zwykłe miejsce pod licznymi teczkami. Z obrzydzeniem sięgnął po tabletki i połknął dwie bez późniejszego popicia.

Wychodząc z pokoju zmusił swoje ciało do rozluźnienia, twarz niemal natychmiast pokrył szeroki uśmiech. _Jesteś Feliks Łukasiewicz, III Rzeczpospolita Polska. Nie złamały cię rozbiory, wojny, obozy. Przetrwasz. Nie ważne co mówią inni._


End file.
